


lean on me

by sinramyeon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drunk Blow Jobs, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, idk how to tag, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinramyeon/pseuds/sinramyeon
Summary: seungmin denied whenever he got the butterflies in his stomach while looking at hyunjin after that one night. when he got frustrated when hyunjin distanced himself away, he decided to take one step forward.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 39





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> the title is inspired by day6 song, because i was listening to the song on the train back to home, thinking about putting it into a story.

seungmin is just an ordinary college student, is currently majoring english literature on his university. when he moved into his dorm, he met hwang hyunjin who's also majored the same as seungmin's. and they immediately clicked eventhough seungmin is a person who wants his place to always be clean, tidy and neat while hyunjin is a bit messy. luckily, he could catch up with seungmin's habit, and hyunjin said it also helped him to arrange his things.

this is their second year together, they are still working for projects together, hanging out with friends. but there's this little new thing happened between them. it's just about hyunjin's love life.

hyunjin, as he's been called as school's heartthrob, of course he got eyes watching him everywhere. surely, seungmin is open with everyone, also happens when hyunjin told him that he was a gay on their first year. and he suddenly came back to their dorm, whinning about having partner that cheated on him because _'Jinnie, you have such pretty face and hot body, but i don't feel really comfortable when you act too clingy on me. i'm sorry'._

"it's okay, it's okay," seungmin pats on hyunjin's head when hyunjin finished telling him how he got dumped by a hot guy from their senior year, seungmin knew his name is christopher bang.

"seungmin, am i too clingy?" hyunjin asked, his eyes and lips still bit swollen from crying, yes he is a crybaby and did cry easily.

"everyone can be clingy, it's not even a sinful thing to do. sadly, not all people liked it. some liked showing and pouring affections to others, some just feel to shy and better hiding it."

"i don't think you are bad. really, you're nice since the first time we met. if someone hurts you for being you, then you both are not meant to be each other," seungmin continues. but hyunjin kept being sad and gloomy until afternoon, seungmin decided to take him out buying snacks and ice cream, and he just got happy like he used to.

it still happens, another times when hyunjin got dumped again. his relationship was no more than just one or two months. his exes were mostly complaining how touchy and clingy he was. but this time, hyunjin seemed to get a lot better than the previous one. there was this one night when he broke up with a twenty six years old rich guy named park jinyoung, and hyunjin came home with him, heavily drunk, because jinyoung didn't want to leave him wasted in the bar. he even told seungmin to take care of his friend, then jinyoung left with two big plastic bags full of snacks, milk and fruits. the next day hyunjin woke up from his hangover, seungmin asked why he breakup and the answer he got was _'i asked jinyoung hyung to marry me because he's the one i've been looking for and we can runaway abroad to legalize our marriage'_ , then seungmin hit him with his cereal box.

upon seeing his roomate's love lives, seungmin himself had never into a relationship before. on his high school days, he received some love letters from girls but he never replied back, only put the letters in a clear file, safely secured on his room in his house. while seungmin himself not quite sure which one he could call with, about his sexual orientation. he likes girls tho, specifically older women because he's always looked up into his older sister and his mom for his ideal type.

"seungmin, aren't you going to blind date or something? we have been two years as roomate, but i never saw you going out with girls nor boys, except our friends in general?" hyunjin asked, in one evening when they both sit down working on their assignments.

seungmin, looking at hyunjin from his round glasses, answering, "had i ever told you that i'm not into relationship before? i don't feel interested yet to have someone colouring my love life, jinnie. i guess, someday, later in the future."

"so, are you into boys or girls? sorry, i forgot if i ever asked you," he asked again.

"well, i don't know, jinnie. but no one can predict what will happen in the future."

hyunjin stares at him.

"what? something's wrong?" seungmin looks back at him. and hyunjin shrugged. "nevermind," he said shortly.

"ah, i have to tell you that our seniors invited us to attend bbq party next week before our summer break," hyunjin tells seungmin.

"okay, i will attend it. you come too, do you?"

hyunjin nods.

"i'm not having schedules later, so let's come and enjoy the drink!"

seungmin giggles, "don't get too much drink, i don't want to take you home by myself. you're heavy, you know."

"that was just one time! i can bring myself to a cab!"

"alright alright," seungmin laughed, "let's come together."

the loud talks and laughs can be heard from the outside of the barbeque place. apparently, seungmin and hyunjin's senior, changbin's family just opened a restaurant and he's the one who suggested to celebrate it with his college mates.

seungmin and hyunjin are busy chitchatting with their friends, jisung and felix, on their table. they talked about plans on summer which felix is going back to australia, while jisung is going to have vacation with his family. they are enjoying the foods, take selfies, uploading it on social media, and continue drinking.

seungmin warned hyunjin earlier, but seems like he can't control his friend to do not drink too much. when the clock on his phone shows 10.30 pm, hyunjin had already had his head down on the table. felix offers to drive them back home which he insists because ' _i only drink cola, have to drive safely!'_ and seungmin got a bit tipsy after having three shots.

they finally reached on the parking lot. felix was about to help seungmin, but seungmin rejected him. he's still strong enough to drag hyunjin to their dorm and seungmin thanked him. after making sure that his two friends are okay, felix left.

it's a bit difficult to seungmin, but he had experienced before. hyunjin still didn't wake up until he arrived in front of their dorm. seungmin quickly took the key from his pocket, opened the door, and walk inside.

"hwang hyunjin, i swear to god you have to buy me meals for the next months!" seungmin cursed to his unconscious friend. he threw hyunjin's limp body to his bed, and about to go out from his room when his wrist got hold by a hand.

seungmin stopped.

he looked down on hyunjin whose hand now still holding on seungmin's.

"jinnie? you okay?"

hyunjin didn't answer but he pulled seungmin, pushed him down to his bed. seungmin is surprised by his friend's strength who just couldn't even walk properly earlier. seungmin shifted but hyunjin pinned his hands down, it made him laid down on his back while drunk hyunjin caged him under his arms.

"okay, it is not the time to joke around. i don't want to see you throwing up on my face, jinnie."

hyunjin half opened his eyes, seungmin could see the red in it. and for the first time, seungmin could see clearly how hyunjin got his cheeks flushed pink, lips pouting, and his jaw being perfectly carved.

_he's beautiful._

"jinnie, hey. do you need help to go to the bathroom?"

he didn't get the answer, but instead all he see is hyunjin leaning closer. and he kissed seungmin's nose tip. seungmin shut his eyes. he can feel hyunjin's hot breaths close to his nostrils, the smell of strong alcohol made him nauseous a bit. he watched hyunjin move away, down to his stomach, and he saw hyunjin staring at him.

"seungminnie," his voice sounds huskily, his eyes twinkling from the moonlight outside the window, lustful, pleading to do something bad. then he found hyunjin's hand placed on seungmin's crotch, it sent shiver down to his spine.

"may i?" he asked, his hand already roamed on seungmin's waistbands.

seungmin doesn't answer, he just doubtfully nodded, watching his friend pulling his pants down, leaving only his boxer. hyunjin big hand massaging on seungmin's bulge from hyunjin's touch earlier, made seungmin groaned. he doesn't know he's that sensitive from just few touches.

_fuck._

hyunjin pulled seungmin's only boxer that left down and throw it aside, parting seungmin legs, watching as his friend's already hard cock falling helplessly on his stomach. he grabbed it, only to lick the precum on the tip. seungmin flinched at the sensation of hyunjin tongue touching his skin. he could sense that hyunjin is trembling, but the next seconds he swallowed half of his length on his mouth.

seungmin can feel hyunjin's warm mouth, he watched as hyunjin bobbing his head ups and downs. he doesn't miss a moment when hyunjin licking, sucking, and kissing on his erection. this is a new thing for him, his very first time to witness something that he sometimes watched on porn sites. he hissed for awhile, and starting to moan because he can't hold the feeling of being handled by his friend's mouth.

the drunk hyunjin stopped after minutes passed, he pulled his head up, spitting on seungmin's dick and started stroking with his hand.

"i've been wanting to taste you," he mumbles. seungmin didn't pay attention until hyunjin leaned close again, kissed seungmin on the lips. it's his first kiss, he reminds himself, stolen by his friend, his roomate he'd known for two years. but seungmin didn't push him away, and he clumsily kissed back. the kiss is getting deep, heated, tongue meets tongue. then hyunjin break the kiss, leaving a thread of their saliva and he swallowed it. he started trailing on seungmin left cheek where he kissed on seungmin tiny mole, to his jaw only stopped on seungmin neck, started sucking it, leaving marks in it.

"hyunjin... i'm close to..." seungmin didn't continue, but hyunjin got the signal. he quickened the pace on his hand, and not long enough when the warm white liquid is leaking from seungmin's to hyunjin's hand.

seungmin let a deep breath out of his mouth, he feels exhausted just from their activity. he crossed his legs trying to cover his uncovered body part and his eyes move to hyunjin, who's busy licking, cleaning on his fingers to his palm. he doesn't look drunk at all, but seungmin knows his friend had more than enough to get him out of his mind after drinking bottles of soju earlier.

hyunjin lays down on his stomach beside seungmin, whispering "you're so cute tonight," to seungmin's ear. he looks sleepy and tired, and it shows that it's not long until seungmin heard soft snores, followed by already sleepy seungmin as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to write yet here :( but there will be chapter two lol i'm so dumb.


End file.
